


MM Shorts

by finnywinnybobinny (gender_bendy_ceberus)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gender_bendy_ceberus/pseuds/finnywinnybobinny
Summary: a collection of shorts written about my favorite magical girls being (over all) happy because they didn't get that in the show
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Tale of Two Souls

Madoka x Homuru in… Tale of Two Souls

“Madoka… I have something to tell you…” Homura stands with her back to the pink haired girl. Her hands clutch at her chest as she takes a deep breath in and exhales.  
“Kyubey is lying to me, I know,” Madoka Kaname smiles a small smile, tears brimming her eyes.   
“It’s not that… It’s-” The long haired girl spins around, tears freely flowing. “It’s that I love you!” She closes her eyes and wipes away the tears. “I did all of this to save you, Madoka. Everything was for you… And I couldn’t even do the one thing I wanted, which was making sure you were okay.” A sob leaves her mouth and Madoka rushes over, enveloping Homura in a tight hug.  
The two of them cry together, with the small girl consoling the taller of the two. She starts rubbing Homura’s head, running her fingers through the long, thick black hair. Slowly, she begins braiding the other girl’s hair into two long braids hanging down her back.   
“There,” Madoka leans back, wiping away her friend’s tears. “Now you look the same as when we first met. You were a shy girl, you could barely get a word out without stuttering.”  
“I-” Homura tries to protest but gets nowhere.  
“Silly Homu-chan… I- I love you, too… I always have, since that first meeting. You just had this light inside of you that I wanted to bathe in… I know this sounds silly, but-” As Madoka looks up, Homura leans in and kisses her lips softly, gently.   
As soon as she felt her friend’s lips on hers, she knew that this was right. That this is what was supposed to happen.   
They hold onto each other tightly and whisper ‘i love you’ back and forth until the sun is nowhere to be seen. They walk hand in hand back to Homura’s place where they spend the night taking turns watching each other sleep.


	2. Fighting for the Same Cause

Kyoko: *bites down on a pastry, chews* You know, I don’t think we’ve ever hung out like this before. *takes another bite, chews* Not like fighting witches ‘hanging out’, anyways.  
Madoka: *nods, sits up* yeah, it’s nice! I’m having a really good time with you all. *squeezes Homura’s hand and tilts head, smiling* Especially since you’re here. *turns to Homura and smiles again*  
Homura: *blushes and mumbles* I only came because you asked…  
Madoka: But I’m so glad you came! It wouldn’t have been the same without you.   
Kyoko: Yeah, yeah. We get it, you two are in love. *laughs, takes an apple out of pocket and bites into it*   
Madoka: Yeahhhh, like you and Sayaka. *giggles* I wish she could have made it today.   
Kyoko: *playfully shoves Madoka, scoffs* Oh, shut up. You know she’s with her boyfriend, Kyousuke, right now. She hasn’t seen him recently, so don’t poke fun at him. After all, she did spend her one wish on his recovery, so why should it matter? I-  
Homura: Sounds like you care quite an awful lot, Kyo-san.   
Madoka: *chuckles, hides behind hands* It’s pretty obvious that you’re in love, Kyoko. With who, is the question.  
Homura: With whom.  
Madoka: Oops, sorry. With whom is the question. *giggles, nudges Homura with knee* Thank you for catching that! I don’t think I would have even noticed I made a mistake.  
Homura: N-no! It wasn’t really a mistake. I-  
Madoka: Thank you. Really. *places hand on Homura’s knee, squeezes*  
Kyoko: Wow *scoffs* you guys can’t even keep your hands off of each other. What are you, gay, or something? *chuckles*  
Everyone: *laughs*  
Madoka: Yes, we are gay and we’ve even gone semi-public about it! We’ve come out to our families and close friends, and so far nothing but good responses! *smiles at Homuru*  
Homuru: *nods*  
Kyoko: *bites apple, chews in between words* Don’t let me stop ya’. I think it’s nice that you two found each other in the middle of all of this terrible stuff. *eyes go wide* Don’t read too much into that!!!  
Madoka: *chuckles* Oh, Kyo-chan.


	3. Tale of Sorrow

I sit on the grass, feeling my tears fall from my face. I can’t believe I was so stupid to have believed her words. She got rid of witches, sure, but magical girls are still disappearing at astonishing rates.   
We used to do everything we could to get to the bottom of this, and now I know why. It’s because of her that this is our new reality- use too much magic and you’re just gone from existence. Permanently.   
She didn’t think-  
‘Homura… Please forgive me…’ a voice says, tunneling straight into my head. ‘I did what I had to to break the cycle. You would have done the same.’  
I scream, letting it echo. The voice sounds like how I remember her sounding; sweet and soft, dainty. There’s no way it could be her.   
“It’s not Madoka. It’s not Madoka, it can’t be Madoka. She doesn’t exist.” I say to myself as tears fall harder and I rock myself to try and ease the pain.   
‘It is me, Homura. Can’t you tell?’ As I look up, I see her in the distance, walking towards me with open arms.   
Another scream releases itself from the iron grip it held. I clamp down on my ears, trying to block out her voice. It can’t be her, she doesn’t exist. Nobody knows who she is, nobody even remembers her name. She can’t be here right now.  
As she gets closer, I see that it really is Madoka Kaname- my best friend, my lover.   
“No, no no. Nonononono you don’t exist, you can’t exist, Madoka. You- you-” I fall back onto my hands, afraid of what might happen next.   
“I do exist, just not the way you think. I am the universe, the one saving the magical girls from becoming witches. Homura, I’ve missed you so much.” Madoka Kaname, or whoever this is, spreads her arms wide.   
I’m assuming she’s waiting for me to come running into her arms.


End file.
